


Hello there. (Kinda important)

by AlloyisArtTrash



Category: Original Work, RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Kudos: 2





	Hello there. (Kinda important)

Hello everybody!

I’m sure you guys have noticed that I haven’t been updating any of my stories for a while...

well, I’m going through a massive OOF right now, and my writers block is killing me.

Along with the fact I’m also going through some personal shiz makes it almost impossible for me to not be stressed while writing.

Anyways, hopefully in a month or two I’ll be back on track... sooo

Happy Holidays and Have a Happy New Year!

See ya’ll next decade!


End file.
